


(scamandercest)

by adorkable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: да будет сборник драбблов!дорогой мэйли в первую очередь





	1. Тесей/Ньют, 500 слов, ООС, UST, pg-13, на слова: признание, шепот, дым

Тесей валился с ног от усталости. Он аппарировал сразу в квартиру, решив, что никакая прогулка не в состоянии справиться с тупой головной болью от постоянного чтения отчётов, написанных удивительно ужасными почерками.   
Письма встретили его нераспечатанными конвертами, будь они зачарованы, уже наверняка бы выли или открыли себя самостоятельно.   
Словно чувствуя, какой паршивый день выдался у Тесея, возле входной двери аппарировал Ньют. Прикрыв глаза ладонью и топчась на месте.  
— Опять? — устало подал голос Тесей. Он как раз выбирал между тем пойти спать в трезвом виде или прежде пропустить стаканчик огневиски. Теперь выбор был очевиден, после последних разговоров с младшим братом хотелось выпить не полбутылки, а целых три, лишь бы забыть все мысли, пришедшие на ум, забыть виноватый вид Ньюта и...  
— Я учусь на своих ошибках, — он усмехнулся и отставил в сторону чемодан.  
В прошлый раз Ньют застал Тесея, целующего какого-то парня; сложно было вспомнить его имя, в памяти остался лишь цвет глаз. Как у _брата_.   
Будь Тесей проклят.  
— В чём дело? — ему стоило бы добавить, что устал, что видел письмо от Тины, но время ответить никак не появлялось. Стоило бы оправдаться за то, как стремительно он пропал из жизней стольких людей, предпочитая реальному общению, или его проблескам, работу.   
— Ты не отвечаешь на письма, и не реагируешь даже на короткие записки от сов, — Ньют развёл руки в сторону, упрямо продолжая не сводить взгляда. Весь его вид говорил: а ведь это я здесь из необщительных.   
— Работа, — шёпотом, секретно, потому что голос предал, ответил Тесей. Солгал. Солгал ли?  
— У нас с Тиной свадьба. Через три недели. Я писал тебе, предлагал быть шафером.  
У Тесея дёрнулась щека.  
Лицо Ньюта оставалось непроницаемым, даже обладая всей фантазией этого мира, Тесей не смог бы придумать о чём ещё думал младший брат.  
Теперь хотелось не только выпить, но и закурить. Так, чтобы дым надёжно спрятал от внимательного взгляда, и от необходимости давать ответ.  
— Я лучшая кандидатура? — столько всего Тесей хотел вместить в свой вопрос. Судя по нервным пальцам Ньюта, которые тот сжал в кулаки и быстро отпустил, получилось.  
— Был и остался, — Ньют дёрнул головой, выставил подбородок вперёд. Упрямый. Оба они.   
Горло сжала невидимая рука, Тесей оттянул воротник рубашки в сторону, дышать легче не стало. Это не осталось скрытым от глаз Ньюта.  
— Мне бы хотелось, — начал он. Вот оно, очередное признание, без которого жизнь Тесея была бы лучше. Она была бы лучше без множества вещей. — Чтоб ты принял решение самостоятельно, не испытывая давление с моей или чьей-либо ещё стороны.  
Договорив, он прикусил нижнюю губу.  
Тесею нравилось прикусывать её во время их поцелуев.  
И это являлось далеко не единственной причиной, по которой быть свидетелем на свадьбе родного брата представлялось пыткой.  
Ньют, посчитав, что завершил свой крестовый поход, подхватил чемодан.  
— Тесей, — ещё раз позвал, осторожно. — _Не забирай нас у меня, прошу._  
Комната неразборчиво дёрнулась в том месте, где стоял Ньют, и Тесей остался в одиночестве.  
Выпить и покурить. Огневиски на два пальца, ровно одна сигарета и спать.  
Больше всего Тесею хотелось кричать или истерично смеяться, но он выпил и покурил в полной тишине, в то время как мысли в голове не прекращали галдёж.


	2. Тесей/Ньют, 500 слов, UST, pg-13, ООС. на слова: крепко, колени, цепочка

— Глупо, но хочу, чтобы она была у тебя, — Тесей неловко коснулся его затылка, заставляя наклонить голову. Зачем? Они и без того значительно отличались ростом. Ньют задержал дыхание, чересчур привычно.   
Тайна не разглашалась никому: ни тонким, прозрачным сновидениям, скорее осознанным, чем нет; ни, тем более, зверинцу, начавшему набирать обороты столь стремительно, что порой Ньют мог заснуть за ужином, или — того хуже, — за обедом.   
Маггловкая цепочка. Видимо, любовь к людским вещичкам передалась Тесею от отца. А Ньют вобрал в себя материнскую любовь к так называемым фантастическим тварям.   
Незатейливый узор мгновенно напомнил про...  
— Похоже на что-то, связанное с морским зверем, да? — Тесей погладил его шею, проследил подушечками пальцев путь цепочки. Тёплое прикосновение, заставившее Ньюта дышать через рот.   
Брат, брат, _брат_ , — с укоризной напоминали мысли.  
Брат, но я опустился бы перед ним на колени. Только бы перебить саму мысль о морском змее, заставить воспоминание о цепочке отзываться в будущем другими сравнениями, — Ньют по привычке ответил себе.   
Было так просто прижаться губами к его шее, коснуться выбритого утром подбородка, зацепить губы сначала пальцами, а потом и собственными губами, языком.  
Поцеловать так, как хотелось уже давно, слишком давно, чтобы подобные желания никак не отразились на собственном здравомыслии.  
Но Ньют думал не только за себя. Точнее, ему приходилось думать за себя и за старшего брата. Старшему д _о_ лжно отвечать за двоих? Как бы не так. Главенство в их отношениях распределялось хаотично, чаще всего, когда появлялся вариант принять на себя роль ведущего, Тесей отмахивался, безоговорочно передавая бразды правления младшему брату.  
Что сначала было странно. После, неловко, даже мучительно.   
Стоя, слегка согнувшись, под пристальным взглядом старшего брата, Ньют хотел испариться. Аппарировать так, чтобы Тесей не смог проследить. И догнать. И дать, в лучшем случае, подзатыльник.  
В худшем — ответить взаимностью.  
В общем-то, Ньют вполне мог аппарировать. Случаев расщепления с ним ещё не происходило, уж что-что, а сосредоточиться на точке приземления он умел более чем совершенно.  
Ему было совсем не жалко себя, настолько не жалко, что вероятность претворения фантазии в реальность осталась висеть... На тонкой цепочке из серебра.   
— Не был уверен, что тебе понравится, — Тесей положил руки в карманы брюк, раскачиваясь с мысков на пятки. Ожидал ответа, реакции, улыбки?   
Ожидал, как и много лет до этого.  
— Прощальный подарок? — Ньют пытался подобрать слова, но ничего толкового так и не придумал. Нужно было отвлечь брата от себя самого, завернуть себя в обёртку из пустой болтовни. В очередной раз. Замаскироваться, и не дать хищнику... Не дать добыче победить.  
— Скорее запоздалый подарок на день рождения. Ты же помнишь, что... — Тесей вздохнул, предпочитая не продолжать говорить. Они оба знали, и Ньюта часто мутило от того, насколько больше он _знал_ в сравнении со старшим братом. — Так что, нравится?  
Нравится, нравится, но больше нравятся твои глаза, когда так смотришь, и губы, когда ты улыбаешься, стараясь скрыть довольство, — как такое сказать вслух?  
Ньют дёрнулся вперёд, крепко прижимая похолодевшие пальцы левой руки к приоткрытым губам брата (ловя сбившееся дыхание), а пальцами правой впиваясь в плечо.  
— Лучшие подарки всегда только от тебя, Тес. Спасибо.  
Три секунды на глубокий вдох, на освобождение из неожиданной хватки.  
Не успев определить реакцию брата, Ньют трусливо аппарировал.


	3. Тесей/Ньют, 700 слов, UST, OOC, на слова: чай, ладонь, порез

— Конфеты? — Ньют потянул руку к красивой упаковке, бантик так и просился быть поскорее развязанным. Тесей неразборчиво пробурчал что-то в ответ. — Ты же не ешь сладкое.  
— Повезло, что ты ешь, — на стол перед Ньютом громко хлопнулась чашка с чаем. Не наложи мама на всю посуду соответствующие заклинания, пить и есть довольно скоро стало бы не из чего. Тесей в домашних делах, сколько его не пытались приучить, остался настоящим чурбаном.   
— Невежа, — беззлобно заметил Ньют и отхлебнул горячий чай с привкусом земляники.  
— Ухаживаешь за тобой, а в ответ никакой похвалы или ласки.  
Тесей сел напротив, стул под ним нехотя скрипнул, заставив брата нахмуриться.  
— Не надо, — Ньют предупредительно вскинул ладонь.   
— Вот уедешь отсюда, я всё поменяю, — Тесей бесшумно отпил чай.   
Ньют разглядывал брата и успел набросать целый список произошедших с ним изменений. Голос, свежая пара морщин, ещё не успевший зажить порез на нижней губе, отросшие волосы, и, конечно, новый костюм.  
— Когда ты уехал я ничего не менял, — вроде разговор безобидный, но Ньюту стало словно грустно. Не хотелось в очередной раз вспоминать прошедшие годы их жизни.  
— А хотел бы? — в глазах брата зажглись огоньки. Очередная игра, которая должна бы остаться далеко позади.  
Ньют наклонил голову и перевёл взгляд на коробку конфет. Вопрос простой, и любой другой на месте Ньюта не стал бы и секунду тратить на ответ. Но Ньют задавал себе подобный вопрос совсем недавно, когда в темноте ночи поворачивался на бок и видел пустую кровать брата, его тумбочку, его части стены, облепленную магическими постерами и фотографиями. Ночами было тяжелее всего.  
В особенно трудные моменты Ньют фантазировал о том, что мог быть единственным ребёнком. Любая подобная фантазия довольно быстро обрывалась, стоило вспомнить сколько раз Тесей спасал ему жизнь.   
— А помнишь ты как-то делал мне искусственное дыхание? — невпопад выпалил Ньют.  
— Ты бы это хотел изменить? — без промедления отреагировал брат, лицо его выражало изумление, смятение и даже обиду. Так быстро, так просто...  
— Нет, что ты... — он отхлебнул остывающий, но все ещё вкусный чай. — Просто вспомнил. Я ничего бы не менял.   
— Ничего-ничего?  
— Ничего в доме.  
— А где тогда?  
Появилось ощущение, что он на допросе. Но под столом его легонько пнули, Тесей цокнул языком второй волной привлечения внимания и стул скрипнул ещё раз, окончательно возвращая Ньюта в «сейчас».  
— Я бы сделал тебя моложе.  
Подобный ответ заставил Тесея подавиться чаем.  
— Ньют?  
— Чтобы ты не уезжал, а мне не говорили постоянно «твой брат в твоём возрасте», и чтобы мы лучше понимали друг друга... — ему снова стало неловко. Они уже давно так не разговаривали, ограничивались поверхностным обменом новостями и большую часть своего внимания Тесей уделял маме. Но так было не всегда.  
— Ты же знаешь, что не должен идти по моим стопам и всё, что родители и прочие наши родственники говорят тебе...   
— Я знаю, не переживай.   
— Мне жаль, — Тесей потянулся через стол, ухватил Ньюта за пальцы, свёл их в замок, прижимая ладонь к ладони. Тёплая, чуть шершавая кожа, сам жест как обещание. Только обещание чего?  
Ньют и сам не подозревал как ему была нужна подобная поддержка от брата, пусть и фактически выпрошенная.  
— Я всегда поддержу тебя.  
— Даже если я задумаю нечто незаконное?  
— Если я буду знать, что это во имя благой цели, — Тесей игриво подмигнул. Одно из обещаний.  
— Почему не залечишь губу?  
— Напоминание об ошибке, мне не мешает.  
Ньют кивнул, ему хотелось навалиться на стол и прижаться головой к древесине, скрыться хоть на пару секунд и дать буре внутри поутихнуть. Тесей погладил его пальцы своими, никто не пытался разжать странное рукопожатие.  
Его пальцы коснулись трёх свежих царапин.  
— А ты почему не залечишь? — брат не думал давать хоть секунду передышки.  
— Напоминание об ошибке, — Ньют скривил губы, думая о том, что когда-то в будущем напишет книгу про всех магических животных, каких сможет повстречать.  
— Знаешь, мама так делала в детстве, думаю, хуже не будет, — Тесей потянул его руку на себя, стол был достаточно широкий, так что Ньюту действительно пришлось навалиться на него грудью.  
Тёплое дыхание коснулось кожи, и Ньют задержал свой собственный вдох, Тесей поцеловал его поверх царапин, но не так как делала мама. Она тратила на подобные нежности пару секунд, Тесей же прижался губами и не отрывал их долгих пять сердцебиений Ньюта.   
— Лучше любого лекарства, — тихо, почти сипло произнёс брат и посмотрел в сторону.  
И Ньют хотел бы, но не мог отвести взгляд от расширенных зрачков брата и резкого румянца, проступившего на его щеках.


	4. Тесей/Ньют, 600 слов, ООС, pg-13, на слова: одеяло, душно, кусать

Тесей из раза в раз пытался с ним поговорить. Его первой ошибкой было начинать разговор издалека. Его второй ошибкой становилось усердие, с которым он пытался убедить Ньюта, что подобные разговоры способны помочь и облегчить душу. Его третьей ошибкой всегда становились эмоции, слишком сильные чтобы Ньют оставался спокойным.  
— Нет.  
— Но Ньют, — он вздохнул едва ли не с рычанием, сжал кулаки, противясь оказанному уже ему сопротивлению. — Почему?  
— Этот вопрос ты задаёшь слишком поздно, — да, шпилька, но она, — Ньют оставался честен с собой, — была в адрес их двоих. С самого начала и до самого конца, когда бы он не наступил. Даже через пару минут.  
— Грубо. Я стараюсь общаться с тобой как со взрослым человеком.  
— Коим, по-видимому, ты меня не считаешь.  
— Не нужно пытаться атаковать меня, оставь это для...  
— Для тех, с кем не сплю.  
Он сам нахмурился, всё так хорошо начиналось ещё с самого утра, а к вечеру Ньют устал и не был готов к подобному. Лучше бы снова как в детстве помогать маме по хозяйству, а не пытаться доказывать брату, что им совсем не нужно проговаривать чувства или что-то ещё, вызванное их связью.  
Ньюту хватало прочитанных книг и услышанных историй о...  
— Ты лишь портишь мне настроение.  
— Славно, возможно ты поймёшь, что испытываю я сам, — ему резко стало душно. Хотелось завалиться спать, и, по возможности, закончить разговор на более легкой ноте.  
— Мне нелегко. И то, как упорно ты отказываешься разговаривать делает лишь хуже.  
— Конечно, — Ньюту больше нравилось не показывать внешнему миру ничего про себя. Не показывать себя настоящего. В голову в очередной раз пришла едкая мысль, и он решил, что сейчас самый подходящий момент поделиться ею с братом: — Если тебе так тяжело со мной, то может найдёшь себе девушку? С ней проводить время будет проще, и её не придётся прятать, как прячешь меня.  
Подобные слова вывели Тесей из себя за секунду, он как шторм обрушился на Ньюта, но шторм этот оказался ласковыми прикосновениям, шёпотом и поцелуями, от которых хотелось кусать собственные губы.  
— Разве кто-то способен сравниться с тобой? Разве я могу променять тебя на кого-то ещё? Разве ты сам этого не понимаешь? Я л...  
Ньют оборвал его, поцеловал сам, крепко, вцепившись короткими ногтями в собственные ладони, будто отказываясь сдаваться до конца.   
Ньют любил, да, и сам порой говорил эту короткую фразу, но больше в бреду, когда на простынях нельзя было отличить где заканчивался Ньют и начинался Тесей.  
Тесей оторвался от него: блестящие глаза, румянец и губы со смазанным после глубоких поцелуев очертанием.  
Что-то сжалось в груди, в очередной раз, каждый раз после того, самого первого, суматошного и почти стыдного в своей открытости.  
Тогда испуганным выглядел Тесей, а Ньют, раз получив желаемое готов был успокоиться. Приготовился смириться с тем, что в глазах брата за пару движений и один поцелуй превратился в урода. Всё бы пошло совершенно иначе, только Тесей предпочёл притянуть брата обратно в кривое подобие объятий, уже не родственных, но ещё не романтических.  
— У меня нет сил, — Тесей даже звучал устало, только взгляд, метавшийся по лицу брата выдавал настоящие мысли. — Сейчас нет. Но не думай, что я остановлюсь.  
— Вытрясешь из меня всю душу, — Ньют заставил себя улыбнуться. Провёл языком по губам, окончательно отвлекая Тесея от разговора.  
— Скорее из нас обоих, — заключил Тесей. Он не подозревал насколько был прав.

Чуть позже Ньют лежал на развороченной постели и смотрел на спящего брата. Одеяло не закрывало его грудь, где остались следы.   
Возможно таким способом Ньюту лучше удавалось выражать эмоции.   
Возможно, нежелание говорить с братом было его первой ошибкой. Второй наверняка была сила, из раза в раз заставлявшая не сбегать, отмалчиваясь. А третьей становилась жадность, скрытая жадность к тому, что ещё Тесей мог сказать. Какими ещё словами, сам того не подозревая, он признавался Ньюту в своей любви.


	5. Тесей/Ньют, 650 слов, OOC, романс, на слова: записка, кольцо, бокал

Они сходились и расставались хаотично, без ритма. Никогда не пускаясь в долгие обсуждения.   
Тесей отговаривался тем, что у него не хватало времени. Ньют лишь кивал (никогда не попадая в такт разговора) и подтверждал такую же ситуацию со своей стороны.   
Прощались они не думая о том, когда будет следующая встреча или письмо, ведь подобные мысли лишь расстраивали.   
Встречи же чаще становились бурными, Ньюта подхватывало восторгом и страстью брата, отвлекая от всех прочих забот.  
В одну из таких встреч, после ужасающе долгой (по меркам Тесея) разлуки, он решил сделать Ньюту подарок.   
Такой, который всегда можно было бы носить. И не обязательно на пальце.  
— Кольцо? — спросил Ньют и надел на безымянный палец. Село идеально, Тесей наблюдал, стараясь зацепить эмоции. Ньют рассматривал свою руку с интересом, какой всегда доставался лишь его тварям.  
— Чтобы ты помнил, — Тесей выудил из внутреннего кармана пиджака цепочку. Легко взмахнул палочкой и цепочка проделась через кольцо, слетевшее с пальца Ньюта. Ньют, ничего не говоря, подставил шею, наклонил голову чуть в бок. — Так, думаю, будет надежнее.  
И не станет вызывать лишних вопросов.  
— Спасибо, — он снял ладонь Тесея со своего плеча, и легко коснулся костяшек пальцев губами целуя.   
— Выпьем?   
Ньют махнул головой, незнакомый человек наверняка не понял бы какой это ответ. Тесей же разобрал быстрое «да», почти непривычное в сравнении с количеством вот таких же запутанных «нет».   
Он левитировал на стол бокалы и вино, разлил понемногу, помня, что брат мог выпить, но делал это редко. Вкус алкоголя не манил его так, как иногда — в совсем тяжелое время, — манил самого Тесея.  
— За твои успехи, — они чокнулись и Тесей отпил терпкое вино.   
— И за твои, — добавил Ньют, прежде чем сделать глоток.  
Они слышали смутный шум с улицы, который расслаблял, где-то в соседнем доме громко праздновали день рождения, поздравляя именинницу сразу на нескольких языках. Тесей улыбнулся, вспомнив, что в последние годы они с братом не дарили друг другу подарков. Подарками были тёплые слова.   
Последними, которые в своей адрес услышал Тесей, были: ты совсем не изменился, мне не придётся привыкать в очередной раз.  
Он тогда не сказал, что изменился сам Ньют, стал несколько отдаленным, более закрытым, хотя через какое-то время всё равно пустил Тесея ближе.   
Уж кому-кому, а Тесею приходилось привыкать каждый раз. Запоминать что-то наперёд, перебирая потом в памяти, когда от брата не появлялось вестей сначала несколько дней, потом недель. Доходило и до нескольких месяцев.   
Но и к этому он почти привык.  
Ньют провёл пальцами по цепочке, натягивая её на шее, продел кончик указательного пальца в кольцо, покрутил, думая о чём-то своём.  
Тесею хотелось поцеловать его ещё раз.  
— Ты здесь? — окликнул аккуратно, привлекая внимание.  
— О да, — Ньют отхлебнул ещё вина, отодвигая бокал. — Думаю о том, что ничего не подарил тебе.  
— У нас же не годовщина, — Тесей усмехнулся в бокал. Ему стало интересно сколько бы лет набралось, если взять их встречи и собрать воедино.   
— Нет, я знаю. Мне бы хотелось... — он тряхнул головой, на долгую секунду превращаясь в самого себя, только шестнадцатилетнего, легкого и светлого, ещё не успевшего познать горести реального мира.  
Тесей встал из-за стола и потянул брата за собой, в объятья, порой способные сказать больше, чем слова.   
Ньюту не обязательно было дарить что-то кроме своего внимания и самого себя. Тесей как-то говорил ему об этом, кажется, тогда брат воспринял слова как сентиментальную чушь, производимую влюблённым рассудком. Но годы шли, а влюблённость (или уже крепкая любовь?) никуда не уходила из сердца Тесея. Ему оставалось лишь догадываться о том, испытывал ли Ньют что-то подобное спустя прошедшие годы.  
Позже вечером они выпили ещё вина, обсуждая последние недели и делясь новостями.  
Уже ночью Тесей неожиданно понял, что цепочкой с кольцом можно притягивать Ньюта к себе для очередного поцелуя, где они скорее делили воздух, чем действительно целовались.

Утром Тесей проснулся в постели один, на соседней подушке лежала маленькая записка. Он был готов прочитать там об очередной срочной поездке Ньюта, но обнаружил лишь:  
 _Вернусь через два часа, с тебя завтрак, с меня всё остальное.  
Твой Н. _  
Улыбнувшись, Тесей с лёгким сердцем зарылся лицом в подушку, вдыхая почти незаметный запах Ньюта.


	6. Тесей|Ньют, 700 слов, ООС, джен, pg-13, на слова: иллюзия, огонь, шея

— Мне стоило лучше продумать план, глупо было надеяться, что они не установили за нами слежку, — Тесей сидел, понуро склонив голову.   
Подвал, в котором они находились, располагался под некогда жилым, но ныне заброшенным домом. Ньют успел разглядеть лишь старую мебель и нескольких крыс, недовольных бурным вторжением в их обитель мрака и вечного застоя.  
— Я уверен, что Тина уже пытается нам помочь.  
— Если только, — начал было Тесей, но Ньют прервал его.  
— Давай не думать о чём-то подобном, пожалуйста.   
Ньют не поддавался панике с большим успехом, чем его старший брат. Которому следовало бы по роду деятельности быть спокойнее. Только вот вспыльчивость Тесея никуда не делась с годами; славно, что не стала хуже.   
Славно. Ньют ухмыльнулся, он подозревал, что рано или поздно они с Тесеем столкнутся, не могло произойти иначе. Но помыслить не мог о том, что столкнувшись, останутся рядом.  
До самого конца, — слова Тесея, произнесённые с горечью словно неизбежного поражения продолжали преследовать Ньюта.  
— И ты ещё остался без чемодана, — прозвучало как извинение. Тесей устало потёр глаза, по нему было понятно, что без отдыха он скоро свалится с ног.  
— Чемодан вернётся, и можно порадоваться тому, что палочки при нас, — с этими словами он трансфигурировал полуразвалившуюся детскую кроватку в нормальную двуспальную кровать. Залежи старой и подранной одежды превратились в две подушки и два одеяла.  
Тесей нахмурился, смотря на незатейливое спальное место.  
— Кто-то должен дежурить, — он даже не поднялся с бочки, на которую уселся сразу, стоило им попасть в подвал.  
— Тогда подежурю я, — Ньют сбил с рукава пальто пыль.   
— Мне бы стоило...  
— Лечь поспать. Мракоборцу не следует пренебрегать сном, если он хочет оставаться живым.   
Ньют посмотрел на усталое лицо брата, стараясь не задерживаться взглядом на синяках под глазами и не вглядываться отсутствующую раньше бледностью кожи.  
— Я не устал так, как устал ты. Не упрямься и ложись спать, — Ньют при помощи палочки откинул в сторону край одеяла: — Не заставляй меня применять силу.  
Тесей замешкался, но кивнул, смирившись. Прошёл долгих пять шагов до кровати, стянул небрежно пальто и ботинки, лёг под одеяло и поморщился.   
Ощутил усталость в полную силу, — подумал Ньют. У него самого ныли ноги и спина.  
Вдвоём они успешно отразили большую часть заклятий, но почти наверняка на лопатке красовался большой синяк, о котором не следовало сообщать брату.  
Тесей повернулся на спину, беспокойно ворочаясь.   
— Разбуди меня через четыре часа.  
— Хорошо, — будить брата Ньют планировал как минимум через шесть часов. Не лучший вариант, но приходилось довольствоваться немногим.  
Постепенно дыхание Тесея стало ровным, Ньют позволил себе присесть на другую сторону кровати. Стоило бы немного расширить пространство подвала, но раз кровать встала так удачно, то большего и не требовалось.  
Сквозь щели двери — у небольшой лестницы вверх, — ничего не удавалось разглядеть, ночь была темной и Ньют решил не рисковать привлечением внимания при помощи того же люмуса.  
Спустя несколько часов Тесей повернулся на бок, так, что Ньют смог видеть лицо брата и его шею. Пальцами одной руки тот вцепился в одеяло, а другой сжимал палочку под подушкой. На страже даже во сне. Не позволял себе поддаться хрупкой иллюзии безопасности, которую не так уж и успешно старался выстроить Ньют.  
Хотелось погладить его по волосам, дать успокоение, чтобы залёгшая между бровей морщина разгладилась хотя бы ненадолго.   
Но Ньют запретил себе прикасаться к брату. Тот, конечно, плевать хотел на все законы в голове Ньюта. Порой это было приятно, чаще просто неожиданно настолько, что Ньют не успевал отреагировать.  
Через шесть часов он разбудил Тесея, тот выглядел всё ещё помято, но значительно бодрее, чем раньше.  
— Ньют, я же просил четыре.  
— Ты не вставал, — соврал без угрызений совести.  
— Ложись. Ты не голоден?   
— Нет, но кажется у меня где-то были... — с этими словами он залез в карман, спустя минуту поисков выудив две плитки шоколада. — Не спроси ты я бы не вспомнил. Угощайся.  
Ньют положил шоколадки на ещё тёплую подушку Тесея и, следуя примеру брата, снял пальто и ботинки.  
Под одеялом было достаточно тепло, Ньют лёг не спину, палочка лежала рядом.  
— Спасибо, — Тесей, зашелестев оберткой, отломил кусочек шоколада.  
Сквозь щели двери уже начал стремительно появляться огонь рассвета, Ньют прикрыл глаза.   
Сон не шел, ровно до того момента, как волос коснулась тёплая ладонь, едва уловимой лаской, а сверху одеяла не легло ещё одно, придавливая приятной тяжестью.  
Ньют заснул, до последнего отгоняя мысли, стараясь думать лишь о том, что ему, как и брату сейчас нужнее всего отдых, а не лишние метания.


	7. Тесей/Ньют, 600 слов, ООС, UST, pg-13, на слова: мороженое, приглашение, пальто

— Я угощаю, — прокричал Ньют и скрылся за углом обшарпанного здания. Тесей наблюдал за нестройным бегом брата, за тем, как тот, не замечая, ставил мысок лёвой ноги чуть вовнутрь, чего не делал, когда шёл ровным шагом никуда не торопящегося подростка. На улице стоял приятный весенний день, достаточно тёплый для того чтобы расстегнуть пальто и, по мнению Ньюта, вполне солнечный для поедания мороженого.   
В Косом переулке было немноголюдно, кажется ещё далеко не все успели понять, что наступила весна после, казавшейся многим, бесконечной зимы.   
Хотя Тесей в первый весенний день порадовался немногочисленному снегу и такой же немногочисленной работе.  
Он не успел обогнуть дом, как на него выскочил и едва не врезался Ньют. На его лице был написан чистый восторг, а на губах поблескивала сладость мороженого. В обеих руках брат зажал по обыкновенному льду на палочке.  
— Апельсин или малина?  
— А ты уже оба попробовал? — не без улыбки спросил Тесей.  
— Ещё как, ты еле волочился за мной.   
— Мне некуда торопиться.  
— Тогда апельсин, — Ньют бережно передал мороженое. Тесей успел заметить на пальцах брата оранжевый липкий блеск.  
Мороженое оказалось вкусным, Тесей растягивал удовольствие. Ньют же старался съесть свою порцию быстрее, весь ужасно перемазался и постоянно слизывал с пальцев подтаявший сок. Чумазый брат с влажным звуком первый прикончил своё мороженое с видом победителя, когда Тесей добрался до половины своего мороженого.  
— У меня мозг болит, — неуверенно проныл Ньют, потирая пальцами виски.   
Видела бы его мать, началась бы тирада о манерах во время приёма пищи. О манерах, которые Ньют отказывался перенимать, учить или хоть как-то им подчиняться.  
— Так куда ты торопился?   
— Мороженое нужно есть стремительно, атаковать! Не ухаживать за ним, как делаешь ты. Оно тает у тебя в руках, а не должно таять нигде кроме рта, — Тесей потянулся свободной рукой к лицу брата и вытер ещё гладкий, — без щетины, — подбородок. Хотя скорее не вытер, а только размазал сладость по коже. Ньют вытаращил на его глаза, облизал губы, — язык его успел окраситься красным цветом, — Тесей поспешил убрать руку в карман, растирая липкость между пальцев. Ньют же, обманчиво казавшийся сбитым с мысли, продолжил: — Или в желудке, если есть как я.  
Усмехнувшись они пошли дальше, Ньют болтал о чём-то, но Тесей едва ли мог заставить себя слушать.   
Рыжие вихры брата не давали покоя, его блестящие от солнца глаза искрились радостью, и голая шея без привычного шарфа окончательно усугубляла неловкую и неправильную ситуацию, в которой Тесей обнаружил себя некоторое время назад. Ситуацию, о которой Тесей старался не задумываться, не фантазировать и, самое важное, которую не пытался решить во снах тем или иным способом.  
Приглашение от Ньюта стало неожиданностью, брат верно запомнил график работы Тесея и придумать другой предлог не встречаться, тот не смог. Или не хотел. Или всё вместе.  
— Держи, — Тесей подал Ньюту остатки своего мороженого, державшегося на палочке лишь благодаря хитрой магии.  
Ньют, не медля, положил свою руку поверх руки Тесея и за несколько забавных, но в то же время непрошенных сейчас движений губ и языка, завершил начатое. Руку брата он от чего-то отпустил не сразу, а прежде ещё раз облизнулся.   
Только глаза не прикрыл от удовольствия, — завороженно подумал Тесей, чувствуя как собственный пульс сбился.  
Не в состоянии продолжать внятно думать (и в попытке спасти себя) Тесей достал палочку, навёл её на лицо Ньюта и произнёс:  
— Тергео, — веснушчатее лицо брата тут же стало чистым и очень удивлённым.  
— Да я мог как-нибудь сам, Тес, — он почти смущенно улыбнулся. Или без «почти»?   
— Для младшего брата ничего не жалко, особенно очищающих чар.   
— Какая щедрость, угощай тебя после такого.  
Отвлекшись, Ньют увидел красочную книгу в ближайшем магазине и сорвался с ног, но о чем не говоря Тесею.  
Разговор был закончен, мороженое осталось позади.  
Тесей пошёл за братом, в кармане пальто продолжая неосознанно потирать липкие пальцы, пахнущие малиной.


	8. намёк на Тесей/Ньют, Лита, 700 слов, ООС, UST(?), джен, на слова: дождь, ложь, шнурки

Отвратительная погода продолжалась уже добрую неделю. По несчастливому стечению обстоятельств неделя выпала на половину отпуска Тесея, впереди оставалась ещё семь дней. Настроение портилось с катастрофической скоростью.   
Он засыпал под звуки дождя и просыпался под них же, но просыпался скорее от них, и от раскатов грома. Полупустая комната освещалась частыми всполохами холодного белого цвета, заставляя вздрагивать, едва сон успевал закончиться. В один из таких разов Тесей вспомнил, что брату всегда нравился дождь. Его не смущала мокрая одежда — заклинания в состоянии поправить такую мелочь.   
Заклинания, в понимании Ньюта, могли поправить многие вещи.   
В то утро Тесей так и не смог вернуть себе хоть какое-то позитивное настроение, зациклившись на воспоминаниях, наедине с самим собой, он упивался ими так, как Ньют когда-то упивался ощущением прохладного дождя на своём лице.  
Спустя два дня в гости зашла Лита.  
— Заперся тут... Тесей, разве так нужно проводить отпуск? Неужели не хочешь навестить родителей? — она подняла брови, как бы намекая на продолжение фразы. Не хочешь навестить брата? Позвать его сюда, на худой конец?  
Тесей не хотел, или это было ложью?   
— Ты зашла, мне этого достаточно.  
— Я пришла без приглашения.  
— Моя вина. Чай? Или вино?  
— Сейчас обед.  
— Тем более вино!  
— Я не буду, спасибо, — он забрал её плащ. — Мне скоро возвращаться, не у всех отпуск.  
Да, знай он, что впадёт в такую меланхолию лучше бы остался на работе.   
От Литы пахло горьким шоколадом, в её глазах читалось сочувствие и беспокойство. Будто Тесей не бездельничал уже неделю, а напивался и выходил дебоширить на улицу.  
— Но всё же... Ты не писал ему?  
— А что я мог написать? Это я, Тесей, если помнишь такого? Если не помнишь, то я вроде как твой старший брат, которого ты так успешно игнорируешь уже слишком долго. Лита, если он избегает разговоров и встреч, то я не могу взвалить всё на себя.  
— Ты же сам знаешь, что старшие братья и сестры именно это и делают, — горькая улыбка коснулась лишь её губ. Подобный разговор не шёл на пользу никому из них. И Тесей не хотел снова брать на себя ответственность.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты сам себя удерживаешь? От Ньюта, — она произнесла имя брата с непонятной, почти тревожной интонацией. Знала что-то, чего не знал Тесей? Ньют сам рассказал или Тесей упустил из вида за всей этой суматохой взрослой и ответственной жизни? — Не пытаешься связаться с ним после того как он, — я знаю, меня саму всегда ужасно выводило из себя! — так долго игнорировал себя.  
— Лита...  
— Вода камень точит, Тесей, — она крепко сжала его ладонь, и поднялась с дивана, на котором они успели удобно расположиться: — Будь водой.  
Этому камню не хватило бы и вечности чтобы изменится, — досадная мысль.  
— Спасибо, — он хотел добавить ещё что-то, но не смог, молча наблюдал за тем, как Лита поправляла волосы, смотрясь в потемневшее от времени зеркало.  
— Спасибо, что открыл дверь. Я скучаю без тебя, жаль только, что скучаю я одна, — она поцеловала его в щеку и аккуратно стёрла несуществующий след от помады. — Не будь таким же упрямым как он. И не забудь передать привет от меня.  
Лита оставила его наедине с грустно висящей верхней одеждой и ботинками, шнурки на которых давно стоило бы заменить.  
Тесей глубоко вздохнул и достал из ящика пергамент с чернилами. Писать от руки, — как учила их мать, — значит взвешивать каждое слово.   
Он потратил на письмо добрых два часа, совершенно забыв пообедать. Перечитал своё творение, первой мыслью было сжечь письмо и проигнорировать настойчивую просьбу Литы. Но ведь лучше сделать и жалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть ещё больше?  
В конце письма едва ли не угрожающие, внезапно съехавшей строкой чернело «если ты не ответишь в этот раз, то я явлюсь сам».  
В письме было много чего, от «скучаю», до «эгоистично с твоей стороны».  
Тесей боялся перечитывать снова, но помнил, что несколько раз едва не написал лишнего. Едва не обвинил Ньюта в чём-то неявном, в том, что едва ли можно было назвать проступком или ошибкой. Тесей и сам не знал казалось ему всё то время, будто брат вёл себя не так, как обычно, или дело заключалось в чём-то другом.   
Так или иначе, письмо было написано.   
Отправить его Тесей решил следующим утром.  
На бумаге стать той самой водой оказалось не так и утомительно.   
Шумящий за окно дождь внезапно перестал казаться занудным и Тесей, улыбнувшись, решил сходить куда-нибудь пообедать.  
Письмо осталось на столе, безмолвно дожидаясь своей отправки.


	9. Тесей/Ньют, 700 слов, ООС, UST(?), pg, на слова: язык, зелье, запястье

Последние несколько дней опыты приходилось проводить почти в темноте. Ньют честно рассчитывал лишь на одну попытку, вспоминая сколько похвалы получил в прошлый год обучения. Он считал себя если не матером, то уж точно знатоком.   
В первый вечер в котле образовалась дыра.  
Во второй, после всех суматохи дома и приезда нежелательных родственников Ньют перепутал дозировку и просто испортил зелье.  
В третий раз не произошло ничего, рецепт, сияющий корявыми буквами от света старой масляной лампы не объяснял что могло пойти не так.  
Зелье должно было покрыться фиолетовой дымкой, после эта дымка должна была впитаться в варево и по итогу Ньют ждал густой темно-зеленой субстанции.   
Провал.  
Поскольку из дома он ускользал на задний двор, где ютился за длинным амбаром, то найти его не составляло труда. Тому, кто действительно искал.  
Так что в пятый день, когда на плечо опустилась тяжелая ладонь, Ньют не вздрогнул. Было ещё светло, удалось сбежать раньше.  
Брат фальшиво запыхтел, устраиваясь рядом; благо, что на нём не было брюк, а лишь домашние, выгоревшие от времени и солнца штаны, да такая же повидавшая виды рубашка.  
— Что кашеваришь? — Тесей мало того, что не спросил разрешения присоединиться, так ещё и сел максимально близко. В этот приезд он лишь вредничал, хотя Ньют соскучился по старшему брату достаточно чтобы не выказывать претензий. И не отвечать на подколы.  
— Зелье, — загадочно ответил Ньют. Он старался не зацикливаться на неудачах, думая, что у него отлично получается ухаживать за животными и изучать пока ещё не редкие виды. А зелья... Видимо Мерлин обделил его этим умением, или перехвалили учителя.  
— Себе? — Тесей подпёр подбородок кулаком.   
Ужин недавно закончился и даже так далеко от дома Ньют слышал как же там громко от обилия разговоров.  
— Нет, тебе, — шутливо ответил Ньют: — Хочешь чтобы язык был во-о-от таким? — он провёл ребром ладони от плеча до запястья.  
— Нет, а вот таким, вполне, — Тесей прошёлся кончиками пальцев от запястья Ньюта до сгиба локтя, остановился там, легко щекоча.  
Было действительно щекотно и резко защипало щеки.  
— А серьезно?   
— Это для того чтобы метить территорию, хочу проверить одну теорию.  
— Ты тут уже пятый день. Получается или нет?  
— Получается с попеременным успехом, — успех этот заключался в том, что Ньют ещё не получил нагоняй от родителей. И в том, что ему не оторвало руку.   
— Помощь нужна? — без особого усилия поинтересовался Тесей.   
— Лучшей помощью будет если ты следующие минут десять помолчишь.  
— Ого, ладно, а то с таким длинным языком я могу обойтись и без галстука.  
Ньют не хотел, но тихо рассмеялся, а потом шикнул на брата, окончательно переводя внимание на котёл.  
Или к пятом дню Ньют умудрился сделать всё идеально, или же пристальное внимание Тесея сказалось на его внимательности... Всё удалось.  
— Не думал, что за твоей работой будет так интересно наблюдать, — заметил Тесей. Из котла поднимался фиолетовая дымка.  
— Ты, кажется, мой счастливый талисман. Я читал про лапки животных на удачу...  
— Давай только без моих лапок, они мне ещё пригодятся, — Тесей откинулся на траву, вглядываясь в небо.  
Нужно было ждать дальше, так что Ньют улёгся рядом.   
Закат уже заканчивался, профиль Тесей очерчивался розоватым светом. Ньют лёг на бок, не часто удавалось побыть с братом наедине. Теперь.   
Восемь лет разницы, целая жизнь.  
— Тебе тяжело там?  
— Нет, — Тесей вложил в рот травинку. — Точнее, бывают сложные моменты, но ничего с чем бы я не мог справиться. Беспокоишься обо мне?  
— Скорее скучаю, — так, лёжа в траве без лишних свидетелей, Ньюту было совсем не неловко сказать брату правду.  
— И я по тебе скучаю, иногда вижу кого-то такого же рыжего, на секунду забываю, что ты далеко.   
— Ты поэтому такой вредный в этот раз?  
Тесей повернулся к нему лицом, голову устроил на ладони, локоть глубоко зарылся в траву.  
— Нет, я просто вредный.   
— А мне всё равно, — Ньют показал ему язык.  
— А тебе всё равно, — грустно повторил Тесей, пожевывая травинку.  
Они лежали так ещё какое-то время, Ньют разглядывал веснушки на носу брата, не такие явные, как у него самого. И хитрые глаза.  
Солнце успело к тому моменту скрыться окончательно. Тесей сел, а потом осторожно встал, погладил Ньюта по взлохмаченным волосам, аккуратно потянув за пряди напоследок.  
— Проверяй своё... Зелье, хотя я бы его так не назвал. И возвращайся домой, они меня съедят, ты должен спасать старшего брата.  
Ньют остался один, смутное удовольствие поселилось в душе.  
Ему даже стало безразлично, вышло ли в этот раз, хотя он был уверен, что вышло. Не могло не выйти.


	10. Тесей/Ньют, 500 слов, AU, OOC, UST, pg-13, на слова: пуговица, смятение, румянец

— Я же говорил тебе, — за дверью раздался глухой удар, Ньют устало сел на пол, прямо как был, в новых брюках и рубашке, так и не заправленной за пояс. — Ты никогда, никогда! — второй удар пришёлся по двери. — За каким чёртом меня слушать, правда?   
— Ты молча не помогаешь? — ему хотелось спросить тихо, но слышимость во всём доме была поистине поразительной, так что Ньют прибавил громкости.  
— Могу не помогать, — ещё удар.  
Вылезать со второго этажа после последнего раза не хотелось. Ушиб локтевого сустава, снизившаяся мобильность на подработке, грустные взгляды от брата и Литы. Попытка сбежать обернулась утомительным почти-заключением на три недели. Ещё и локоть... От одних воспоминаний Ньюту почудилось, что снова заболело лишним напоминанием.  
— Нет, не можешь, — Взгляд на часы. Он опаздывал слишком сильно для того чтобы торопиться.  
— Не могу. И ещё не хочется чтобы подумали, что я тут... — дверь распахнулась, Тесей влетел в комнату, не удержавшись на ногах. Не ожидал того, что дверь поддастся так быстро.   
Так что, да, упал прямо на Ньюта, удобно усевшегося напротив двери. Упал совсем не мягко.   
С другой стороны, дверь оказалась открытой, препятствие устранилось. Не считая следующего препятствия, громко и почти грозно дышащего Ньюту в шею.  
— Мне пора.  
— Может хоть поговорим?  
— Не о чём, — Тесей отстранился, удерживаясь на вытянутых руках, будто отжимался над самим Ньютом. Взгляд его говорил лучше любых слов. И "я твой старший брат, мать нашу" и "ты совсем охренел?" и ещё много чего. — Ладно, есть о чём. Но не сейчас.  
— Когда?  
Когда дверь в следующий раз заклинит, и я не смогу ни к тебе зайти, ни вообще... Хоть куда-нибудь, особенно подальше от тебя, — много слов, Ньют не стал отвечать.  
— Вечером?  
— Вечером где?   
— Вечером на этой планете.  
— У тебя пуговица неправильно застёгнута, — Тесей упёрся коленями между (а это когда успело произойти?) раздвинутых ног брата. Потянулся переделывать. Ньют старательно следил за тем, как румянец скатывался со щёк брата на шею. От натуги, небось.  
Тесею пришлось прямо-таки сгорбиться над Ньютом, нависнуть и не падать, ещё пуговицы эти.  
— Всё? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Ньют, Тесей перед ним, пусть и в форме, выглядел лет на шестнадцать. Ньюта от этой мысли охватило смятение, сжало горло, стрельнуло горячим вдоль позвоночника.  
— У меня — да. А у тебя... Босиком собираешься?  
— Нет, не собираюсь. Спасибо... За дверь.  
— Я попробую починить вечером, — Тесей поднялся и протянул Ньюту руку, помогая встать. — Тебя подвезти?  
— С музыкой? — Ньют увидел мысок ботинка за дверью.  
— Видимо да, — Тесей вышел из комнаты. — Но только если ты обещаешь-обещаешь поговорить вечером.  
Передразнил детскую привычку Ньюта повторять некоторые слова дважды. Иногда трижды. А иногда так много, пока слово не теряло окончательно целостность и значение.   
— Обещаю, — Ньют обул второй ботинок и, прихватив с собой пиджак и рюкзак, поспешил за братом.   
На лестнице он снова вспомнил, как прошлым вечером припечатал Тесея к бесполезной сейчас двери. Хотел сделать такое, что дыхание перехватило даже так — в расцветающем солнцем доме.   
Ньют едва не полетел с последних двух ступеней, перед глазами слишком ясно отпечаталось удивлённое лицо Тесея.  
— Смотри под ноги, дверь я починю, а на тебя квалификации не хватит.  
Криво улыбнувшись Ньют только кивнул. Тесей и не подозревал, что брат давно поломался.


	11. Тесей/Ньют, 700 слов, OOС, UST, PG-13, на слова: кожа, леденец, носок

Чердак светился, всё на нём выглядело ненастоящим, словно за витриной. В родном-то доме.  
— Мы внутри золотой рыбки, — Ньют стоял, запрокинув голову, рубашка расстёгнута, рукава закатаны до локтей, да даже брюки подогнул до середины икры, так, что выступали высокие носки. — Она нас съела.  
— Они не едят человечину, — фыркнул Тесей и отвёл взгляд. Самым удивительным было наличие воздуха. Свежего, даже чуточку прохладного.   
— Всякое бывает.  
Ньют, положив руки в карманы брюк гордо пошёл к окну. Кажется, он пародировал походку Тесея. Только ему не удавалось заметно наклоняться вперёд, но при этом не лететь сломя голову. Так что спину брат держал ровно, лопатки красиво прорисовались под натянутой тканью рубашки. Тесей глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не закатывать глаза. Такой цирк продолжался уже слишком долгое время, и игнорировать его из раза в раз становилось сложнее.  
Он не собирался менять ситуацию, но старался изменить себя. Как можно скорее, даже если все эти попытки загонят его под землю.  
— Ньют.  
— Похоже? — почти озорной взгляд из-за плеча. Волосы подсвечены солнцем, безжалостно, но не ослепительно бьющим из окна. — Ты так не сможешь.  
— Мне нет нужды изображать самого себя.  
— _Правда?_  
Тесей почти подавился воздухом. Внезапно появился гнев из серии «я твой старший брат, имей уважение» и с ним же, противно щекоча позвоночник, другой, шипящий в ухо: «поймал он тебя, надо было аккуратнее». Тесей сам же про себя знал, что аккуратнее не смог бы никто другой. Даже сам Ньют, на цыпочках расхаживающий перед ним в носках.   
Веснушки предсказуемо стали выделяться на коже. Не за последние десять минут это произошло, но Тесей в очередной раз отказывал себе в продолжительном разглядывании брата. Брата, _брата_. Б-р-а-т-а.  
— Тебе помочь?  
Ньют стоял рядом, отточенными движениями разминая в пальцах старое платье мамы.   
— Я из-за тебя уже забыл для чего мы сюда пришли.  
— Разрешаю не вспоминать, — Ньют улыбнулся, и сделал это платью, а не Тесею. Тесей же опять вытаращился на него. Такими темпами к концу дня начнётся мигрень. Из-за младшего брата.  
Отвечая на его немой вопрос (который наверняка можно было прощупать у Тесея под линией челюсти) Ньют сжалился (опять):  
— Раз из-за меня забыл, то я беру всю ответственность на себя.   
Тесею хотелось самому переспросить, поддразнить, как это сделал Ньют. Уже дважды. А день начался совсем недавно, и молчаливый за завтраком Ньют переключился в режим, к которому Тесей не был готов. Даже в кошмарных снах.  
— Нам нужно отобрать несколько вещей, мама отправит их той нашей нелюбимой родственнице.   
— Которой из?  
— Может всем сразу, чтобы они передрались?   
— Откуда такая тяга к насилию?  
— Тебя наслушался. Потом наслушался отца, наслушавшегося тебя... Потом...  
— Я понял. Ты сегодня так много говоришь, не уверен, что я смогу ответить на все твои реплики.  
— Реплики... — Ньют взмахнул копной волос, лежавших сегодня как-то иначе. Теперь каждый раз, когда они с Тесеем встречались, в брате что-то менялось. Иногда неуловимо. Что-то с ним было такое. Тесей не пытался разгадать эту загадку, предпочитая думать, что сам был таким же. Подтверждений искать было не у кого.   
Мама иногда не всерьез начинала причитать что-то о том, что Ньют перестал её слушать, или наоборот, слушает слишком усердно. Не задумал ли он _пакость_ , Тесей?  
А он ведь правда задумал. Да?   
— Ньют?  
Тот уже стоял у окна, прислонившись кончиками пальцев к толстому стеклу. Подойдя ближе Тесей увидел, как подсвечиваются очертания его ногтей, как кончики пальцев чуть бледнее остальной кожи, так сильно Ньют прижался к стеклу.  
— Давай тут пока побудем?  
Да, Тесею тоже не хотелось возвращаться к семье. Тем более, что палочку он тоже оставил в комнате.   
_Как предусмотрительно._  
Он встал позади Ньюта, достаточно близко, чтобы брат ощущал его присутствие, но недостаточно, чтобы касаться его тела.  
Тесей вдохнул. Глубоко, но медленно. Стараясь не задохнуться, не поперхнуться. И усиленно (и вполне успешно) перебарывал желание прижаться носом к макушке Ньюта. Вдохнуть сладкий запах, словно от карамели. Это он так пах или взял с кухни леденец после завтрака?  
Ньют резко оттолкнулся и Тесей заученным движением поймал его. В объятья.   
Ньют коснулся его кистей кончиками пальцев, такими холодными, что Тесей вздрогнул.  
— Я тебя _поймал_ , — довольно прошептал Ньют. И Тесей не нашёлся с ответом, лишь аккуратно прикоснулся губами у него за левым ухом. Там, где Ньют был таким тёплым-тёплым.  
— Беру всю ответственность на себя.  
Солнце, — чуть позже, — осветило их переплетённые пальцы. Тесей понял, что у них одинаково бледная кожа, и только веснушки...  
— А у тебя они меньше, чем у меня, — удивлённо сказал Ньют. И поцеловал его. Первый.


End file.
